1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition and printed matter.
2. Related Art
By generally using inks of cyan, magenta, yellow, and black as inks used for ink jet type printing, a so-called full color image is generally formed. In addition, in order to improve the quality of an image to be formed, the number of types of inks is increased (for example, six types of inks including inks of light magenta and light cyan besides the above four types of inks are used). However, even if the number of types of inks is increased as described above, metallic gloss cannot be disadvantageously expressed.
Hence, in recent years, an ink jet ink (metal ink) using metal particles has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2007-297423). However, although relatively good metallic gloss can be obtained by the ink proposed in JP-A-2007-297423, it was difficult to stably eject this ink from an ink jet apparatus. In addition, there has also been a problem in that gas resistance of an image to be formed is inferior.